Olores y Colores
by Rinoax
Summary: Incluso el temido Señor Oscuro tiene un corazón y el coraje para hacer lo que sea y hacer a su amada feliz. Incluido el hacer algo simple.


**Fandom: Once Upon a time.**

**Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus creadores. **

**Sumario: Incluso el temido Señor Oscuro tiene un corazón y el coraje para hacer lo que sea y hacer a su amada feliz****. Incluido el hacer algo simple. **

**NA:/ Siguiente Shortfic de la serie ****Momentos perdidos y cosas cotidianas****. Secuela de Corazones desgarrados; Pozos, abrazos y encuentros; Cayendo en la ducha; El blanco más fácil; Un tostado incidente; Enjuagar, Lavar y Repetir; Por un Abrigo.**

* * *

**Olores y colores.**

Los golpecitos del bastón contra el asfalto resonaban por la silenciosa calle. Las pocas personas que se daban cuenta, se quedaban mirando al sujeto inmóvil que parecía estar indeciso. Pero como era de esperar, ninguno se pararía ni fijaría su atención en él por demasiado tiempo. Al fin de al cabo, todos sabían que no debían meterse en los asuntos de Rumpelstilskin y menos, si el asunto en cuestión, giraba en torno a su adorada Bella.

Sabían quien era ella gracias a la indiscreción del florista ya que al principio, no había hecho más que lamentar el cautiverio de su hija con un vaso de whisky en una mano y un pañuelo en la otra. Pero esa hija también era un misterio ya que la mayoría de los habitantes, jamás la había visto.

Rumpelstilskin siguió golpeando el suelo, creando una melodía irritante para los oídos de los mortales mientras esperaba a que la duda que corroía su mente se esfumara. Al final, sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados y exhaló. Llevaba media hora delante de la puerta de aquella intoxicante tienda y no había conseguido nada más que raspar la superficie de su bastón. Aquello era inaceptable y con un porte de elegancia, abrió la puerta de la tienda.

El señor oscuro caminó por la tienda con pasos sigilosos y desconfiados mientras intentaba no respirar la nauseabunda mezcla de flores que llegaba a sus fosas nasales. La tentación que tuvo de quemar todas las flores con un chasquido de sus dedos, aumentaba por momentos. Emitió una queja desde su garganta y abrió la boca para respirar mientras fulminaba las plantas que tenía a su alrededor con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía estar alguien trabajando aquí durante todo el día? Él olor era tan penetrante que le revolvía las entrañas y le hacía desear poder arrancárselas. Pero, quizás sería más fácil optar por usar la magia y hacer que su nariz no captase nada. Es cierto que con el transcurso de las semanas había empezado a recobrar su talento pero no tenía ganas de probarlo en sí mismo. No quería sufrir un desafortunado incidente y acabar sin nariz.

Rumpelstilskin resopló y cogió el pañuelo de su bolsillo. Lo sacudió para desdoblarlo y se cubrió la nariz con la seda. Al menos, así el olor sería menos penetrante y no lo mataría mientras esperaba a que le atendiera. Teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba tardando Maurice. Considerando el tiempo que estaba tardando parecía que lo estaba haciendo adrede. Era como si fuera una treta para que desfalleciera y lo atrapase en una jaula para mantenerlo lejos de su hija.

Si no salía pronto de ahí, acabaría intoxicado entre tantos olores y cegado con tantos colores.

-¿Gold? ¿Que hace aquí? -preguntó Maurice mientras aparecía por la puerta de la trastienda mientras daba la impresión de que había saltado al verle.

Rumpelstilskin carraspeó su garganta y esquivó su mirada un segundo. Estupidamente, había creído que podría haber alguien trabajando que no fuese él, aunque sabía que era imposible ya que Maurice, jamás podría contratar a alguien. No iba a poder librarse de aquella incomodidad.

-¿Bella está bien? ¿No la habrá perdido, verdad? Si le ha pasado algo yo- Rumpelstilskin elevó su mano, cortando sus atropelladas preguntas inquisitivas y amenazantes y negó con su rostro -. Entonces...¿Está aquí por la renta?

El diablillo resopló y miró hacia arriba exasperado. Siempre tenían que sacar ese tema cuando iba a alguna tienda que era de su posesión. Era una gran molestia ya que siempre cobraba la renta el mismo día de cada mes con una perfección absoluta.

-No señor French. Estese tranquilo. La renta vine a recogerla la semana pasada ¿Se acuerda? -rechazó con voz monótona y dió un paso al frente para mirar a su alrededor mientras una típica sonrisa siniestra cruzaba su rostro-. Verá, estoy aquí digamos que...para hacer un encargo -gesticuló con la mano en círculos para acompañar sus palabras y hacer como si fuera algo que hiciese todos los días. A pesar de todo, no quería provocarle un trauma.

-¿D-de...flores? -se aventuró a preguntar con voz confusa e incrédula. Gold asintió y comenzó a pasearse por la tienda para visualizar los mejores ejemplares -¿Pa-para que necesita flores?

-Necesito lo mejor -empezó a decir mientras ignoraba su pregunta sin sentido-. Un ramo simple, delicado que tenga vida y elegancia. -Maurice abrió la boca y ladeó la cabeza anonadado.

Gold evitó soltar la carcajada que estaba amenazando salir por su garganta de una forma dolorosa. El hombre que tenía delante, parecía que su cerebro se había derretido por su sugerencia.

-Bella se merece lo mejor...¿No cree? -el antiguo noble parpadeó y su rostro mostró una inimaginable sorpresa.

-¡Oh!...son para...¿ella?

-¿Se cree que estaría aquí si no fuese así? -respondió con un leve tono ácido ¿Por quien sino iba a estar el ser oscuro comprando aquellas nauseabundas flores? Solo una rosa había sido especial para ellos, pero aun así, tampoco había sido exactamente una rosa...La cuestión era que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que le había dado aquel presente en su castillo. Había estado tan embelesado con ella que su propio...impulso amoroso, había tomado las riendas de su cuerpo y magia con tal de poder ver aquella sonrisa otra vez.

Pero ahora, sería un detalle verdadero y consciente. No un simple...acto estúpido porque había perdido la cabeza con ella. No es que no lo estuviera ahora pero al menos, ahora tenía más control sobre sí mismo y no estaba en las primeras fases de atontamiento incrédulo y catatónico. Ahora, todo lo que sentían había sido digerido como algo real.

Maurice asintió, salió del mostrador y se dirigió hacía los estantes que estaban a su lado y que contenían las manadas de flores.

-¿Para cuando lo quiere?

-Si es posible para hoy pero, tómese el tiempo que necesite. -con solo ver que las flores rodeaban toda la tienda, estaba concienciado de que le iba a llevar un rato largo que lo preparase. -Solo quiero que esté perfecto.

-No tengo mucho trabajo asi que...en dos horas estará listo.

-Perfecto. Vendré a buscarlo en dos horas.

Gold giró su cuerpo hacia la salida, dando la conversación por terminada y con intenciones de irse. Pero el florista no estaba por la labor de dejarlo marchar sin hacerle pasar por una situación incómoda.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque quiere regalarle flores?

Gold bajó el rostro y pasó sus dedos por su pelo. De una forma lenta se giró para mirar al preocupado e inquieto hombre. Sabía que nada de lo que dijese, lo llegaría a tomar con confianza y aquello lo molestaba. Pero él era importante para ella y por eso, tenía que dejar atrás la vieja hostilidad que los había enfrentado.

-Si le soy sincero, no hay una razón de peso. Simplemente, quiero hacerlo.-respondió con voz suave y posando sus ojos sobre las rosas rojas.

-Tiene que tener una razón. Todo el mundo la tiene.

-Bueno, si tanto interés tiene en buscar una, puede que sea el simple hecho de que ella viva. Su vida es preciada para mi y agradezco cada minuto que ella decide compartir conmigo.

El noble tomó aire y esquivó su mirada con incomodidad. Gold sonrió orgulloso. Nada de lo que había dicho era algo que no sentía, pero decirlo tan abiertamente y que el padre de Bella no saltase a su cuello con una sarta de insultos y engaños, era una proeza. Su Bella estaría feliz de verlo.

-Oh y añada una bolsa grande con pétalos rosas.-comentó con naturalidad.

-De acuerdo

-Ah...-su voz se volvió amenazadora. -Y no se le ocurra mencionar nada de esto, sobretodo a Bella

Maurice frunció el entrecejo y sus labios se tensaron. Su mirada empezaba a cruzar el disgusto y la desaprobación que había esperado. Si el hombre se imaginaba cosas que un padre deseaba no hacerlo, era su problema y aunque no fuese su intención seducirla, no iba a tranquilizar la errónea imaginación del noble.  
Su hija tenía derecho a elegir. No él.

Gold le tendió el dinero, una cantidad algo mayor de lo que aquellas flores costaban pero, ¿Quien decía que no podía ser amable con el padre de Belle de forma ocasional.

-Esto es...

-Si no necesita nada más, le dejaré trabajar. Quédese el cambio señor French. -y sin esperar una contestación salió de la tienda. Cuando pudo respirar aire fresco e inoloro, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento.

/-/-/

Paseó con cansancio por el caminito que rodeaba la casa asalmonada. Era una maravillosa vista, no tanto como los alrededores del castillo oscuro, pero su nuevo hogar en aquella tierra era acogedor y tranquilo. Al menos era un ambiente que podía ayudarla a adaptarse. Era lo que necesitaba después de tantos...baches con los que se había encontrado.

Un lugar tranquilo con el amor de su vida apoyándola en cada momento.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro de forma inevitable. Solo con pensar en él, sus mejillas se enrojecían, su pulso se aceleraba y se sentía como si estuviese volando y saltando por las nubes. Se le escapó una risita tonta y negó con su cabeza. Estaba deseando verlo, acurrucarse con él mientras hablaban de nada y se relajaban el uno junto al otro.

Sacó las llaves del bolso de mano y tras meter la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta de su hogar. Una oleada cálida la envolvió en cuanto puso un pie dentro. Cerró la puerta tras de sí e inspiró hondo. Sonrió abiertamente y cerró los ojos con lentitud. Rumpelstilskin estaba allí aunque había algo...distinto.

Anduvo por el pasillo estrecho hasta que en el suelo del cuarto de estar, encontró un camino de pétalos de de rosa. Bella frunció el entrecejo y la sorpresa de su boca se volvió una sonrisa tímida. Dejó el bolso en la mesa de madera y con pasos pequeños y curiosos, comenzó a seguir el camino de pétalos.

Siguió escaleras arriba, posando sus pies a los laterales para no destrozar el adorable camino rosa y blanco. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación que compartían, la abrió con un pequeño empujón de su mano y sonrió. Rumpelstilskin la estaba mimando demasiado. No se oponía en absoluto a ello pero dejaba el listón alto para cuando ella hiciese lo mismo.

Se adentró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama, la cual estaba cubierta de pétalos y en el centro de aquel río de colores, un gran oso de peluche marrón, sostenía un ramo de rosas rosas y de escilas. Sin dejar de sonreír acarició el oso con una mano, sorprendida por el tacto aterciopelado y posó sus ojos en el ramo. Su mirada se tornó agradecida y con delicadeza cogió el ramo entre sus manos y escondió su rostro entre las flores. La mezcla de olores era fresca y agradable.

Bella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del pequeño gran detalle de su amado.

-Rumpel...no tenías porque hacer esto.-susurró ella mientras notaba la presencia del señor oscuro saliendo de entre las sombras. -No es necesario.

Él se acercó hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, con cuidado de no escachar el ramo que ella sostenía a pesar de su afán por tenerla lo más cerca posible a su cuerpo.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Me siento mejor conmigo mismo cuando estas contenta. No me importa si tengo que hacer una tontería para sacarte una sonrisa. -Bella negó sonriente y besó la comisura de sus labios.

-El estar contigo es suficiente para hacerme feliz.

-Pero de vez en cuando el detalle no es malo, ¿no? -intervino él con su rostro inclinado. Parecía un cachorro de dragón que fingía inocencia tras quemar unas cortinas.

-No, supongo que no. Pero me pones difícil el poder devolverte los mimos.

Rumpelstilskin soltó una carcajada y el corazón de Bella saltó de alegría. Había conseguido que otro momento imborrable se marcase en su alma. Todo gracias a él.

Bella deshizo el abrazo y dejó el ramo de flores en la mesita con delicadeza, mientras notaba como sus ojos atentos la seguían. Cuando se aseguró de que no se iban a caer o a sufrir algún desperfecto, volvió junto a su amado y se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Gracias.-cerró los ojos y empezó a notar como los habilidosos dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos.

-No hay porque darlas. -ella elevó su rostro y sus miradas se cruzaron -. Tú existencia es lo más preciado para mi.

Bella tragó con dificultad mientras notaba como sus mejillas enrojecían ante sus palabras. Sabía lo que sentía pero, había veces que la tomaba por sorpresa y la hacía sentirse como si fuese la primera vez que escuchaba su "te quiero". Parpadeó varias veces y esquivó su mirada ante las pequeñas lágrimas amenazantes.

Rumpelstilskin apoyó su dedo indice bajo su barbilla y elevó su rostro para observarla. Sus labios temblaron pero él sonrió con adoración. Su amado besó su frente y empezó a descender por sus mejillas hasta atrapar sus labios con un leve mordisco.

-Rumpel...-sus palabras se atragantaron en su garganta por la emoción contenida y se quebraron cuando las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Ella apretó sus labios en un intento de controlar su vocabulario. -Y-yo...lo siento...e-estoy feliz. No te creas que...

-Lo sé.-aseguró el con una ligera sonrisa.

-Te quiero.-él acarició la punta de su nariz con la suya y cerró los ojos.

-Y yo a ti.

Bella acercó su cuerpo lo máximo posible al de él en un intento desesperado por paliar la grandeza de las punzadas de afecto que sentía mientras su sangre era bombeada con fuerza. Aquel hombre, lo que ambos sentían, no tenía palabras, jamás las tendría. Era algo indescriptible que con cada momento sus alientos se congelaban, se perdían en los temblores de sus cuerpos, en sus pequeños cosquilleos del estómago hasta que el deseo de tener al otro entre sus brazos, acababa cumpliéndose.

Y no podía decir que no podía amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía, porque en cada momento, en cada minuto su amor se engrandecía. Era un pozo sin fin que no se llenaría.

Besó su cuello y él le facilitó el acceso como si fuera un toro manso. Él bajó sus manos y rodeó su cintura hasta que ella los dirigió hasta chocar con el borde de la cama con una pequeña danza, mientras comenzaba a deshacer el nudo de su corbata.

Cuando retiró la tela de su cuello, se agachó y lo ató en el oso; con una sonrisa cogió el peluche y lo dejó con aprecio en el suelo al lado de la cama. No quería correr el riesgo de golpearlo y estropearlo mientras ellos se perdían en sus muestras de afecto.

-Es adorable.-susurró ella mientras se dejaba caer sobre los pétalos de rosa. -Todo esto lo es.

Rumpelstilskin se tumbó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su brazo.

-Me alegra que te guste.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa y atrapó sus labios con un casto beso mientras su mano empezaba a desabrochar cada botón de su camisa con lentitud. No había prisa, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y siempre lo tendrían porque sus vidas estaban enlazadas la una con la otra. El amor verdadero y su promesa de estar juntos para siempre había creado un vínculo inquebrantable.

Se tomaron su tiempo para acariciar cada centímetro de piel con las suaves yemas de los dedos, para besar cada musculo tenso y relajarlo con los cosquilleos de los temblorosos labios. La pasión fue apaciguada con murmullos suaves y un ritmo lento que sus cuerpos marcaban, mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban hasta quedar sincronizadas.

-/-/-

Cuando se tumbaron de costado, cruzando sus miradas somnolientas y alegres. Él tomó sus mejillas enrojecidas y deslizó una mano por su alocado pelo. Ella entrelazó sus piernas y se acomodó en el cálido cobijo de su cuerpo.

Bella inspiró profundamente y comenzó a corresponder las pequeñas caricias que su amado estaba proporcionando hasta que bostezó. Él sonrió con afecto y juntó su frente con la de ella.

-¿Hora de dormir?

Bella negó con su cabeza pero sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Quería quedarse un rato más disfrutando de aquel momento pero aquellas caricias eran peor que las canciones de cuna.

-No te preocupes amor mío. Estaré aquí mañana, al día siguiente y al siguiente del siguiente. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Yo también Rumpelstilskin. No lo olvides.-murmuró para asegurarse de dejarle claro que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Eso espero, porque es lo que más deseo...-susurró él con cautela como si alguien estuviera escuchando.

Juntaron sus labios una vez más, antes de acurrucarse en el nido que habían creado y cerrar los ojos. Él silencio les invadió y el calor de sus cuerpos abrazados los relajó poco a poco, hasta que el sueño amenazaba con atraparlos.

-Rumpel...-susurró ella, dándose cuenta de un detalle que se le había pasado por alto hasta ahora.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Has comprado las flores en la tienda de mi padre?

-Sí.-respondió con un tono adormilado. -No hay otra tienda de flores en Storybrooke  
-Oh dioses...espero que mañana no venga a interrogarme.

Él comenzó a reirse por lo bajo, moviendo la sábana con sus vibraciones y permitiendo que el frío entrase en su cálido nido.

-Me temo que no lo hará porque ya se ha imaginado todo el solito cuando le pedí los pétalos.

Bella gimió con frustración y él comenzó a reírse más alto.

-No quiero volver a pasar por el mismo interrogatorio cuando nos encontró cubiertos de harina.  
-No te preocupes cariño. No estarás sola.

Ella sonrió y posó sus labios en su mejilla sin afeitar mientras su pulso se aceleraba. Cada día la sorprendía más y más con su afecto hacia ella. Si miraba atrás, al primer día en que le vio con aquel curioso abrigo y con sus extrañas risas, jamás lo habría creído. Pero ahora daba gracias de que el temido ser oscuro, se hubiese cruzado en su camino.

Fin.

* * *

**NA: Espero que os haya gustado. Estoy escribiendo el siguiente pero va muy lento debido a la sobrexplotación que la uni hace hacia mi persona.**


End file.
